Spring 2015?
by sehununyu
Summary: Tak terasa sudah 15 tahun sejak Taichi dan kawan-kawan berkumpul bersama. Taichi, 17 tahun, masa SMA, sudah akil baligh, tetapi masih jomblo, akan melakukan petualangan di dunia digital kembali bersama kawan-kawannya.


_**W;** ini hanya parody, so don't take it seriously ya tq luv._

* * *

><p><em>*backsound lagu yang diputerin ketika flashback cerita sebelumnya di setiap awal episode digimon adventure*<em>

Narator: _"Tak terasa sudah 15 tahun berlalu sejak Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Koushiro, Mimi, Jyou, Takeru, dan Hikari berpetualang di dunia digital yang dulu sering disiarkan di Indosiar setiap pukul entah berapa hari apa gue lupa. Merasa tua? Ya gue juga. Sekarang. Taichi, 17 tahun, sudah SMA, sudah akil baligh, tetapi masih saja jomblo, akan kembali menyambut para fans digimon di seluruh nusantara pada musim semi 2015, yang sialnya seri baru tersebut akan keluar bersamaan dengan gue yang bakal menghadapi UN dan SBMPTN. Lalu... bagaimanakah Taichi dan gengnya kembali memulai petualangan mereka?"_

_TERERERET TERERET TERET TERETRET TENET!_

**SPRING 2015? REUNI ANAK-ANAK TERPILIH ANGKATAN 1999!**

Suatu saat di hari yang cerah di SMA Odaiba Semesta Jaya, duduklah dua orang cowok di suatu kantin sambil menikmati baso mereka sesekali sambil mengobrol alias bergibah—cowok zaman sekarang juga hobi ngegosip lho jangan salah. Salah satunya cowok berambut coklat gelap jabrik seperti landak tetapi sudah menjadi sisi "iconic" dia sejak dulu. Yang satunya lagi berambut pirang agak gondrong yang kalau cewek-cewek lewatin dia tuh bakal bisik-bisik, "eh nying ganteng tuh" "dia anak band itu kan yang dari IPA-2 itu lho" "ih sedaplah aing keceng siah" "ngarep lu dia udah punya cewek nyet" "ah _shit_" dan lain sebagainya. Kedua cowok itu pun awalnya hanya bergibah ringan, sampai tiba-tiba, si cowok rambut coklat—atau bisa dipanggil Taichi Yagami (tak usah sebut nama dubbingnya karena terlalu ambigu) leader dari semua leader anak-anak terpilih favorit kita semua atau bisa dibilang Ash Ketchum-nya Digimon—menghela napasnya lelah, membuat teman pirangnya itu ngangkat alis bingung.

"Napa lu galau?" tanya temannya yang berambut pirang itu alias Yamato Ishida si pemegang _tipikal-tokoh-utama-kedua-digimon-yang-jadi-paporit-para-fangirls-becoz-he's-such-a-badass-omo-oppa-saranghae _kepada teman baiknya itu.

"Gue capek To," ucap Taichi dengan muka lelah.

"Taichi capek kenapa cerita aja sama Yamato."

"Anjir getek nyet," Taichi menatap Yamato dengan tatapan getek, lalu ia pun kembali menghela napasnya, "gue capek jadi anak SMA."

"Hah maksud lohh?" tanya Yamato kembali karena masih belum 'ngeh' dengan ucapan Taichi.

"Gue capek jadi anak SMA biasa!" Taichi pun mulau berteriak dan menggebrak meja membuat semangkuk baso milik Yamato terjatuh. Yamato melotot, kaget dia. "Gue capek setiap hari gue harus bertemu dengan matematika dan fisika! Gue gundah dengan segala persoalan hidup yang ga selese-selese ditambah persoalan integral dan trigonometri! Gue muak dengan segala remed, tugas, TO, peer yang numpuk kek dosa! Gue lelah setiap pulsek gue masih harus pergi ke Inten buat persiapan UN dan SBMPTN ampe jam 8 malem bikin gue gabisa nonton CHSI dan Tukang Bubur Naik Haji! Gue galau mau kuliah di PTN lewat jalur undangan tapi nilai gue jeblok! Dan yang paling gue keselin adalah gue capek jadi jomb—"

"Hai kalian, ngapain nih?" belum Taichi selesai mengungkapkan segala kegundahannya di SMA, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang cewek berambut oranye sebahu duduk di sebelah Yamato, ya siapa lagi lah kalau bukan Sora Takenouchi yang selalu membuat seorang Taichi Yagami gagal _move on_ (WADAW).

"Kenapa berenti?" tanya Yamato pas Taichi tiba-tiba diem aja, "Hok lanjutin pidatonya."

"Ehm," Taichi pun lalu berdehem, kemudian melanjutkan, "Pokoknya ya guys, gue punya rencana spektakuler, lebih spektakuler dari HUT-nya RCTI, untuk merayakan HUT kita yang 15 tahun."

"Perasaan tadi lu sebelumnya protes soal lu masih jomblo gitu ya kok dilewat sih?" tanya Yamato sambil meminum teh botol sosronya, mana sambil ngerangkul Sora lagi. Waduh parah-parah, makin panas aja nih Taichi, neraka bochor saudara-saudara, Odaiba sekarang jadi sepanas Jakarta! Karena emang ga ada yang lebih sakit dari ngeliat kecengan eloh dari jaman jahiliyah digandeng oleh sahabat baik eloh yang dulu pernah menjad rival sehidup semati. Tunggu ini Digimon apa teenlit ya.

"Uh, udahlah, da aku mah siapa atuh, hanya tokoh utama yang ditakdirkan jomblo..." Taichi pun tiba-tiba pundung.

Yamato muterin bola matanya males, "Taichi plis jangan mulai deh—"

"Ya siapa atuh gue ini To? Siapa sih gue cuman tokoh utama dari setiap tokoh utama yang gak dapet cewek! _It's so unfair_ argh! Semua orang juga tau kalau Sorato tuh _bullshit_ tau gak _BULLSHIT_!" Taichi yang kayaknya udah tidak bisa menahan segala kegundahannya pun langsung marah-marah, bikin Sorato cuman diem ngeliatin doang. Udah biasa sih kayaknya si Taichi marah-marah kayak cewek PMS gegara gagal _move on_.

"Si Taichi kenapa sih?" tanya Sora, Yamato ngangkat bahu, "Entahlah, mungkin dia lelah..."

"Omong-omong, soal hut kita yang ke-15," tiba-tiba lagi, ada makhluk lain yang ikut nimbrung sambil bebawa laptop dan duduk di sebelah Taichi yang lain dan tak bukan adalah Koushiro Izumi, si ganteng nan pintar paporit kita semua etjie, "Toei animation sudah mengumumkan bahwa Digimon Adventure akan membuat sequel pada spring 2015 di mana Taichi sudah 17 tahun. Mereka membuat video kenangan di yutub yang membuat para fans yang tak bisa _move on_ dari masa kecilnya makin gagal _move on and become that nostalgia fags who crying over a less than two minutes video_. Selain itu Toei animation pun membuat website dimana para fans harus men-nade-nade-kan sebuah digitama yang akan menjadi informasi baru soal cerita di serial baru tersebut, walau terkadang fans merasa seperti orang idiot setiap hari membuka website itu cuman buat ngelus-ngelus telor kek ngelus telor ayam, tapi apa salahnya meluangkan waktu 30 detik untuk menyumbangkan nade-nade-mu? Singkatnya sih, ya begitu."

Yamato dan Sora ber-oh ria sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Ehhh! Mana-mana trailernya plis masa gue belum liat ya ampun ke mana aja gueh!" lalu, lagi-lagi muncul penampakan seorang cewek berambut cukup panjang dengan baju tulisan I LUV NYC ala-ala cewek-cewek eksis instagram yang kalau ngepost selfie pun likesnya dapet ribuan, yap dialah Mimi Tachikawa, si pemegang _role_ sebagai cewek unyu yang tidak berdaya (gakateuh) di Digimon.

"Eh iya nih gue juga belum sempet liat sumpah jadi mahasiswa FK tuh sibuk banget gue gak sempet kongkow bareng elo-elo semua lagi hahay!" nah kan muncul lagi kan sekarang cowok berkacamata anak mahasiswa FK, ya Jyou Kido si tertua dari geng anak-anak terpilih lah siapa lagi lah.

"Wah kita juga mau liat dong!" tadi si tertua yang muncul sekarang si duo unyu termuda yang menjadi otp paling hits di dunia per-digimon-an, Takeru Takaishi dan Hikari Yagami jeng jeng jeng.

"Wow wow wow _excuse meh wait wait_!" Taichi langsung menyela, "Ini kenapa ya jadi parada ngumpul begini di satu tempat, plis ya ini tuh anime Digimon bukan Doraemon yang ada pintu kemana saja. Mimi lu kan harusnya lagi ada di New York City kan, eak si hits mah beda euy. Jyou lu emangnya gada kelas apa, gosah sosoan deh mentang-mentang lu udah jadi mahasiswa FK di PTN *sensor*. Takeru, Hikari, lu harusnya ada di SMP Odaiba Sejahtera kan kenapa malah mabal ke sini hah lu berdua kagak takut dimarahin Pak Sunandar apah?"

"Duh plis deh Taichi, ini tuh fanfic, animenya aja udah gak logis apalagi fanficnya? Jadi gosah banyak protes, jarang-jarang kan kita ber-8 kongkow bareng gitu ya gak guyss?" ucap Jyou sambil ngerangkul Taichi, oke di sini Jyou OOC, oke semuanya juga OOC gosah diomongin lah ya.

"Bentar ya liat videonya di rumah masing-masing aja ya, di sini wi-fi-nya jelek banget, ah dasar sekolah miskin," ucap Koushiro sebel terus sambil ngedumel gara-gara dia belum menang Let's Get Rich hari ini.

"Ah udahlah, yang penting di serial baru gue jadian sama Sora udah bagus," ujar Taichi sebenernya maksudnya bisik-bisik, tapi malah kedengeran. Sora nyipitin matanya, "Apa lu bilang?"

"Gak, gapapa, aku mah cuman sebiji kerikil gosah dianggep :)," ujar Taichi berusaha cari aman.

"Udahlah Taichi cari cewek lain aja apa susahnya," ujar Yamato, dan itu fix bikin Taichi ngambek kayak supir angkot yang ongkosnya dibayar kurang.

"Ya harusnya elo yang cari cewek lain gak susah buat eloh tuh liat si Jun udah ngantri di barisan pertama list berjuta cewek-cewek yang ingin jadi pacar eloh! Denger ya, dari dulu Sorato tuh ga dapet restu tau gak dari fandom hah! Semua dukung Taiora nyet! TAIORA _FOR THE WIN_!"

Yamato yang dari tadi berusaha jaim, mulai kesel juga dia, mengingat tadi basonya juga ditumpahin Taichi, "Eh gosah sewot juga kali ya law? Ya udah sih ya _so what_ fans mo ngomong apa soal gue sama Sora pacaran? Dunia milik kita berdua man yang lain mah ngontrak sowreh ajah ya JODOH MAH HANYA TUHAN YANG NENTUIN PRET BUKAN _SHIPPER_!"

"_Well _tapi lo juga tau kan kalo _ship_ kalian tuh dibenci banyak orang ya parah kan dari pada mengundang kebencian dan bikin dosa mending gue aja yang jadian ama Sora!"

"_WELL ALL PEOPLE CAN TALK SHIT ABOUT SORATO WHATEVER THEY WANT EVEN IF OBAMA SAYS SORATO SUCKS IT WILL NEVER CHANGE MY LOVE FOR SORA, RIGHT IN YOUR FUCKING FACE DUDE!_" Yamato langsung berkoar-koar dengan _backsound_ tepuk tangan dan teriakan para Sorato _shipper_ di kantin SMA Odaiba Semesta Jaya.

"OH YA TAPI LO TAU GAK_ I'M THE FUCKING CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND!_ GUE LEBIH KENEL DULUAN AMA SORA DARIPADA ELO! GUE LEBIH MENGERTI DIRINYA! GUE AMA SORA SAMA-SAMA SUKA SEPAK BOLA! GUE NGASIH DIA HADIAH ULTAH YA BERUPA JEPIT RAMBUT UNYU YANG DI AKHIR FILM _CHILDREN'S WAR_ _GAME _DIA PAKE SEBAGAI TANDA BUKTI IKATAN KITA BERUDA DAN DI FILM MOVIE SELANJUTNYA PAS ADA DEDAUNAN TERBANG KENA ANGIN KEK APALAH ETA GEJE PISAN SIAH TAPI SI SORA NGELINDUNGIN DIRINYA KAN KE ARAH GUE AIH MATEQ, LEBOK SIA NYETT!" Kini Taichi yang berkoar dan kembali mendapatkan Taiora _shipper_, sebagai kaum yang merasa terzolimi, berteriak kenceng sambil ngenyorakin Sorato _shipper_. _Shipwar_ lah parah-parah.

"Halah paling elu beli jepitnya di Alfamart, lagian movie Digimon tuh sifatnya subjektif kales, lu udah baca belom kalo direktur filmnya beda ama serial aslinya? Lagian _childhood best friends become a lover _TUH LEBIH _BULLSHIT_ YA! _MAINSTREAM_ BANGET PAKE _BINGITS_ WOY!"

Baru Taichi mau debat lagi, tiba-tiba Koushiro buka mulut, ngomong, "Hm, sebenernya ya, kalo dibandingkan Taiora dan Sorato,_ shipper_ Taito tuh lebih banyak lho terutama _fangirls-fangirls _fujoshi yang_ horny_, doujinshi mereka kalian tuh numpuk pisan siah dari yang ceritanya ucul-ucul _so fluffy_ sampe yang rated Astagfirullahalazim-brb-sholat-tobat-setelah-baca pun ada."

Yamato dan Taichi mendengus, sebel sih ya mereka ternyata lebih terkenel dikopelin homo dari pada_ straight_? Kenapa sih _fangirls_ tuh sok aya-aya wae atulah :(.

"Yodah sih pastinya gue kan yang jadi _top_-nya ini," ucap Yamato berusaha cuek, Koushiro garuk-garuk tengkuk, "Em sebenernya sih... hehehehe... Kamu yang seringnya jadi uhukdibawahuhuk..."

_Prang_

Terdengar bunyi botol teh botol sosro pecah.

Yamato terdiam, saking shocknya teh botol di tangan dia jatuh.

"APAAAAAAAAAAHH?" Yamato langsung teriak gak percaya yang mukanya di _zoom out zoom in_ ala sinetron. "KOK BISA BEGITU YAH? PASTI ADA KESALAHAN!"

"Hahahaha! Ya jelaslah pasti elo yang jadi ukenya!" Taichi langsung ngakak dan Yamato yang kesel dan tidak terima seakan kelakiannya telah diinjak-injak dengan kenyataan dia sebagai UKENYA TAICHI DI DUNIA DOUJINSHI tidak bisa diterimanya begitu saja.

"Gak bisa gitu dong jelas gue lebih tinggi dan mukanya lebih seme dibanding elo!" Yamato masih nggak terima, masa dia yang jelas-jelas cowok tulen dan sudah dibuktikan dengan statusnya yang tak jomblo apalagi homo dijadikan seorang pihak yang didominasi? Sama Taichi lagi, Ya Allah apakah Yamato memang harus mandi besar dan sholat tobat untuk menghindari semua kegilaan ini?

"_Face it_ Ishida, yang menentukan seme ukenya seseorang tuh bukan cuman postur tubuh sama tinggi badan ya! Oh jelaslah di segi mana pun gue lebih _manly _dibanding elu! GUE MAIN PUTSAL, ELO ANAK_ BOYBAND_! GUE NENDANG BOLA, ELO NGULEK SAMBEL! GUE PAKE BAJU SERAGAM PERSIJA, PENAMPILAN ELO TUH TERLALU _METROSEXUAL_! DAN SADAR GAK RAMBUT ELO YANG DIGONDRONGIN GITU BIKIN ELO TAMBAH UKE!"

"GUE BUKAN ANAK _BOYBAND_!" protes Yamato kesel "BEDA YA ANTARA ANAK _BOYBAND _DAN BAND ITU ARGH OKELAH, GUE BAKAL BERENTI MASAK BUAT SI PAPAH! BIAR AJA TIAP HARI KITA DELIVERY PHD AMPE KENA OBESITAS! GUE BAKAL GANTI _STYLE_ BAJU GUE PAKE SERAGAM PERSIB! DAN GUE BAKAL CUKUR RAMBUT GUE, JADI BOTAK KAYAK ANAK MILITER BIAR KELIATAN _MANLY _SEKALIAN JUGA GUE CUKUR! PUAS _YOU_!" mendengar teriakan Yamato, Sora, Mimi, bahkan Hikari dan juga para segelintir_ Yamatomania_ yang diketuai oleh Jun langsung tercengang! GAK BOLEH! YAMATO GA BOLEH BOTAK PLIS NANTI TOKOH GANTENG DI DIGIMON SIAPAH :((? Yaelah masih ada Jyou Kido lah gimana sih kalian tuh suka gitu deh.

Kalo dipikir-pikir cocok ya Taichi VS Yamato digambarkan sama Persija VS Persib kan oranye dan biru gitu kan aih matek emang taito _is the realest love-hate relationship _ya_, _iyain ajah.

"UDAH DONG DARI TADI TOPIKNYA TAIORATO MULU!" semua langsung diem begitu Mimi berteriak dengan suara nyaring. "Jangan lupain dong kalo Sora tuh bukan satu-satunya cewek di Digimon, ugh plis, aku tuh lebih hits, lebih cantik—_no offense_ ya Sor heheh—dan bahkan gue selalu eksis nyanyiin setiap _ending soundtrack_ di digimon ampe _season_ 4, _and anyway_ Mimato sama Michi juga_ couple _yang gak kalah hits sama Taiora dan Sorato deh plis argh!"

Yamato sama Taichi diem, mereka lalu berpandangan, kemudian Yamato kembali menatap Mimi.

"Tapi Mi, gue ngomong empat mata ama lu selama 2 _season_ aja keknya kagak pernah deh."

_JLEGEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR_

ANJIR MIMI SEAKAN KAYAK DITOLAK MENTAH-MENTAH AMA YAMATO! PARAH PISAN SIAH GAKUAT! RAPOPO MIMI!

Emang sih ya sebenernya agak aneh kenapa gitu ya _pairing_ Mimato ini cukup populer _meanwhile _mereka ngobrol aja kagak pernah kali bahkan dialog Yamato sama pohon beringin yang bisa ngomong dan bikin si Yamato super galau dan emo alay gitu deh lebih banyak dari pada dialog antara Yamato dan Mimi selama 2 _season_! Bahkan Jun yang cuman karakter sampingan aja lebih sering terlihat berdua dengan Yamato sebagai _fangirl _sinting. Apakah selama ini Mimato hanya didasari oleh kesamaan mereka soal wajah yang sama-sama ganteng dan cantik? Apakah karena hanya mereka berdua punya _passion_ di musik, _fashion_, dan _style_ rambut yang unik? Apakah hanya sedangkal itu hubungan mereka selama ini? JADI SEBENERNYA HUBUNGAN MIMATO ITU SELAMA INI APA GAIS APA?

"Hiks sebel! Kenapa sih harusnya gue juga dapet _couple_ yang pasti! Kenapa sih gue kan cantik, imut, baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin memboroskan duit buat _shopping_, kenapa gue... gue malah dikopelin sama cowok yang lebih bantet dari gue!" Mimi mulai mendramasitasi keadaan sambil nunjuk-nunjukin ke arah Koushiro yang lagi main Dota di laptopnya. Begitu disebut-sebut bantet, kuping dia langsung ngeh walaupun pake headset juga.

"Apah? Tapi Mi, kayaknya gue di _season _2 aja gak sebantet itu dan hormon pubertas anak cowok tuh baru muncul pas SMP dan yap gue yakin di _season_ selanjutnya gue bakal lebih tinggi dari elo."

"Ya tapi kan sekarang elo berdiri juga masih tinggian gue duh."

"Ya iya elo pake _high heels_ 5 ceem kayak gitu gosah sosoan lah, yakinlah gue pasti lebih tinggi, gue minum_ Hilo_ setiap hari gakan berbuah tanpa hasil ye," ujar Koushiro masih ga terima Mimi merendahkan dirinya. Ya, dia akui dulu dia emang sangat bantet disandingkan dengan Mimi walau mereka seumuran, bahkan tingginya tuh sama dengan Takeru dan Hikari yang masih kelas 2 SD. Tapi sekarang semuanya sudah berubah, bukan karena negara api menyerang, tidak! Koushiro sekarang sudah menginjak masa-masa pubertas! Hormon akil balighnya sudah bekerja! Dia pasti tinggi! Dia pasti jadi ganteng dan dia percaya dia adalah _the next badass_ di digimon mengalahkan Yamato! Udah tekad broh dari kecil.

"Aduh kenapa sih seakan lu lu semua selalu kayak lupain gue?" dan sekarang si terkolot lah yang ambil suara, "Gue yang paling tua diantara kalian tapi paling nggak dihargain! Gue capek tau gak? Usaha gue ngejar PTN buat masuk FK ikut bimbel di segala jenis tempat bimbel dari Inten, SSC, Tridaya, GO, dan lain sebagainya pun kayak menjadi penghalang gue beraksi dan malah selalu diperlihatkan dengan gue yang sibuk belajar atau jadi si caleuy seakan hanya tokoh _nerd_ di serial ini! Gue muak!" Jyou pun ngambek dan ngelempar buku kedokteran tentang reproduksi yang setebel buku dosa ke meja kantin, kesel dia. "Dan lagian, kenapa Koumi tuh populer sih? Jyoumi bahkan lebih banyak _scene_-nya dibanding Koumi!"

Mimi melotot mendengar ungkapan Jyou. Oh memang, sering tejadi moment-moment Jyoumi selayaknya banyak terjadinya moment-moment Taiora di serial Digimon, tapi Mimi selalu mengaggap Jyou itu cuman sebatas teman, ya Jyou terjebak dalam _friendzone_, kecian.

"Ya ampun dengar-dengar, masalah di Digimon bukan tentang _pairing_ kakak-kakak semua ya," lalu perhatian pun semua tertuju pada Takeru, terus Takeru ngerangkul Hikari, "udah jelaslah, TAKARI is _the best_ dari semua _couple_ yang ada di Digimon _for entire season_. Sama-sama seumuran? Ya! Sama-sama punya kakak laki-laki?_ Yes_! Sama-sama punya digimon berbentuk bidadari? _Oh fucking yeah_! Sama-sama punya moment indah bersama? _There's a ton of it_! Jelas seharusnya di epilog _season_ 2 kita berdua tuh menikah, itu masalahnya, ya gak Kar?" tanya Takeru dan Hikari cuman ngangguk-ngangguk malu tapi mau.

"Takeru..." Yamato berucap dengan pandangan sendu, "_you used to be so innocent and all... but argh_... kenapa elu sekarang jadi beger gini..." Yamato tidak bisa menghindari betapa dia merindukan Takeru-nya yang dulu, yang kecil, unyu, polos... nah kan jiwa _brother complex_ Yamato keluar lagi setelah sekian lamanya.

"Ah kenapa ceritanya jadi gini," Sora—sepertinya yang satu-satunya masih normal di fanfic ini, memutarkan bola matanya malas. "Tapi kenapa ya, setelah mas direktur membuat begitu banyak _season_ di Digimon akhirnya balik lagi bikin cerita tentang kita?"

Taichi yang mendengar itu langsng berkoar kembali, "Jelaslah karena selain _adventure _seri Digimon yang lainnya tuh produk gagal! Adventure 02? Plis itu tuh merusak segala plot cerita di _season _pertama dengan hal semacam anak terpilih yang tiba-tiba membludak populasinya _like really_? _WHAT IS THE MEANING OF CHOSEN CHILDREN THEN IF EVERY FUCKING CHILDREN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD GET THEIR OWN DIGIMON GAISS_? Dan _ending_nya _Gosh_, kita bukan punya anak _man_, kita semua punya kloning! Dan Daisuke ya ampun, Taichi _wanna be_ banget gitu lho."

"Yap, gue juga kurang suka sama anak cewek yang namanya Miyako itu, _she makes me looks like a lesbian ew_!" ujar Mimi gasuka.

"Digimon Tamers? _MORE LIKE DIGIMON IN YU GI OH STYLE_! Digimon Frontier? Itu Digimon apa Power Ranger? Digimon Savers? Bahkan tokoh utamanya melanggar undang-undang per-_goggle_-an sebagai kewajiban setiap tokoh utama di setiap _season_ Digimon! Digimon Fusion? _Oh God, help_, gue nggak ngerti lagi gimana ceritanya segala jenis Digimon dijadiin satu dan jadi Transformer dari bahan emas! Ini tuh Digimon ya bukan gado-gado bisa dicampur-campur!" Taichi mulai kesel dengan bagaimana perkembangan Digimon di setiap season seakan makin lama makin _absurd_, tetapi ya animasinya pasti jauh lebih baik lah. Cuman emang tak bisa dipungkiri, Digimon emang paling populer ya siapa lagi kalo bukan ke-8 anak terpilih favorit kita yang selalu menemani di chanel Indosiar bersama pokemon, bayblade, tamiya, chibi maruko chan, hamtaro, hachi anak yang sebatangkara mencari ibunya, ah, _I feel old_...

"Yah sebenarnya sih inti masalah dari cerita Digimon itu bukan masalah per_shipping_an atau plot cerita yang semakin absurd, plis deh, ini tuh cerita soal monster bertarung bukan soal cinta remaja di musim semi kayaknya karyanya Ilana Tan!" Sora yang udah kesel dari tadi membuat 7 orang sisanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya. Oh iya ya. Pada dasarnya kan, ini Digimon lho, bukan novel Spring in London, tapi Spring 2015. Apa artinya guys? YA DIGIMON IS _COMING BACK_ WAKTU GUE MENDEKATI UN NYET ITU AJA SIH INTINYA _BYE_.

Narator: _"Apakah pada akhirnya di season yang terbaru Yamato dan Sora akan putus dan Sora jadian dengan Taichi? Apakah Yamato akhirnya akan kembali mencukur rambutnya agar menjadi seorang seme sejati? Apakah Koushiro memang akan lebih tinggi dari Mimi? Apakah Jyou membuktikan kalau Jyoumi adalah couple ter-canon dari segala couple canon di Digimon? Apakah akhirnya Takeru dan Hikari akan menikah dan membentuk royal wedding yang bahkan lebih megah daripada Rafi Ahmad dan Nagita Slavina? Dan apakah akhirnya fans Digimon menyadari bahwa Digimon bukan novel teenlit remaja penuh cinta tetapi kisah ke-8 anak baru beger ini kembali melakukan petualangan di dunia digital bersama digimon mereka masih-masing? Kita nantikan saja nanti, Maret 2014, sekitar bulan itu, saat akhirnya gue harus menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan PTN yang bagus, do'ain aja ya guys biar senasip ama Jyou tq. Sesungguhnya tiada gading yang tak retak kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah SWT, wabillahitaufik walhidayah, wassalamu'alaikum wr. wb."_

_And once again, the adventure evolves._

* * *

><p><strong>An;** aku tau ini garing, aku tau ini absurd. Dan sekali lagi, tolong jangan terlalu ditanggapi serius ya ini cuman parody guys makasih mwah. Aku cinta semua pairing di digimon kok woles aku mah shipper fleksibel (walau kalo boleh jujur sih aku ini sorato dan taito shipper sih hahay), dan ya... soal season di Digimon, aku suka Tamers dan Frontier sih tapi _tbvh_ aku emang gak suka terlalu suka 02. Savers sama Fusion aku gak nonton wkwk. Makasih udah baca all... saranghaeyo mwah.


End file.
